Acrylic Chevron
by doodlelover
Summary: When Sasuke is at his worst, Naruto thinks he's the only one that can bring him back up. But Sasuke needs to learn to accept that before it can happen. PWP-ish, Sasuke/Naruto, smut/lemon. HAPPY BIRTHDAY Heaven Cobra!


**I wish to wish a happy birthday to my 'suke. 'Cuz she is the... uh, emo-lighting to my life! This Naru would be nothing without her. Wuv 'oo Mani-poo!**

**Ahem, been a while since I wrote smut, hasn't it? Well, here ya go! :throws fic:**

**Disclaimer: :broken record skips: Do not own... do not own... no own... no own...**

**Warnings: MAN ON SMEXEH MAN. Do not like? FUCK YOU. STFU and GTFO. Um, thank you?**

**_Please enjoy!_  
**

* * *

**Acrylic Chevron**

* * *

Naruto wove his hands into ink black hair, tightening and loosening his hold based on the place and way his skin was sucked. Hands roved over the smooth skin of his thighs, brushing lightly over his skin and messaging the muscles lightly as fingers started to curve aimlessly and without rhythm into them. The pace was slow moving, neither wanting or caring to hurry, just enjoying things as they were and taking time to enjoy themselves and this small part of life that was their own—together.

The window of their room was open, the streets below filled with the nighttime traffic of New York and the sounds barely reaching into the high room, though the satin curtains were closed, only sweeping low on the silver carpet when a breeze blew in the enclosed space. The white light of a waning moon shown through the cracks in the wide expanse of red fabric, shedding some sort of vibrancy to illuminate the room and the two in it. Neither seemed to care if they were heard or not, though the thought seemed unlikely to happen, and even if it did they wouldn't have cared—wasn't like it never happened before, anyway, for that matter.

Tan fingers slid from damp hair to cup he back of a warm neck, rubbing his thumbs soothingly around the column of ivory skin, tilting his own head back to allow a hot tongue to lave and enjoy the caramel skin of his own collar bone, letting himself throw out a deep groan of pleasure, telling the other that he was enjoying the treatment without words. The other obliged him by nipping at a certain spot that had the hands rubbing enticing patterns to still, the digits moving to spasm slightly before tightening their grip on rigid shoulders, nails digging into silky skin.

Sasuke's mouth continued to roam Naruto's skin, humming a slow tune along the way, eyes shut as he concentrated on the matter at hand and trying dubiously to ignore the slight pain from the blunt nails trying to scrape off his skin. One of his hands removed itself from Naruto's thighs and reached up to grab at a wrist, making it release its hold and the pain subsiding with the action. He sighed into sweaty skin, flicking out his tongue absently to taste a salty drip of sweat that had somehow taken a detour onto Naruto's right nipple. It stiffened immediately when he teased it, attaching his mouth and suckling on the pert nub, maybe enjoying it a little too much than would be, should be necessary. The other didn't seem to mind his liking to it, expressing his liking to it by pressing his nose in dark locks, inhaling the scent in a slow gasp, hands going to retain a tight handhold on strong shoulders, though a bit more carefully this time.

The mouth came off with a 'pop', a sound that Naruto enjoyed quite a bit. He smirked into the wild mane that was Sasuke's hair, sliding his hands down to rub on the front of a shirtless body. His fingers pressed and prodded, looking for certain spots to work out kinks from overstressing at work, as his lover was too keen on doing all the time. He knew for a fact that he worked himself to death whenever he could, which was basically all the time, and even though Naruto did his best to keep the other light and happy, sometimes his actions went unnoticed, Sasuke always too concerned with his work to notice anything the blond did. But Naruto always tried anyway, knowing that if anything he could do would make Sasuke focus on him and not work—even if that happened to be a light hearted argument—then he'd happily put aside his own work to do it.

Sasuke was the type of person that didn't now when to quit, didn't know the extent of when he was doing when he did it. There was always a point in his work that he would become so engrossed in something that he would completely forget the world around him, forget about Naruto, forget about his health, forget about what was really going on in his life that really mattered. Sasuke just didn't have that one thing that seemed to always be the motive for most of his actions, well, what he assumed he already had, since he was working so hard at it. But what Sasuke really didn't have enough in his life was _passion_. Yes, there was always that complete lack of it in everything he did at his job. Naruto had many a time walked in to find Sasuke alone in his office, typing away at his computer for who knows how long, just staring at the screen without any type of emotion on his face at all. Like a programmed drone doing its one sole duty in life. It was sickening to watch, and on more than on occasion he was sure to mention it, getting in his husband's face about working too hard and being an uptight prick about everything he did in life. He may be working hard, but he was failing at everything else that was important.

That seemed about the time in their arguments that Sasuke would bring up the ever opposing deal with money they had. With Naruto in a hell of a lot of debt because of ordeals in his past, Sasuke was keen on paying them all off before the next decade. He'd promised Naruto the world—something that he didn't want if it meant Sasuke suffering for it. But no matter what he tried Sasuke would always throw it in his face, telling him that he'd made a promise that couldn't be broken. Naruto couldn't argue, knowing that he would be the same way if in the same position. But still, he made his own money, he could help!

But Sasuke was set on doing this on his own. So many things in his life had gone unaccomplished—he wanted to get a least _one_ thing right. And Naruto was all he ever had; he _needed_ to be able to get this done.

Naruto understood that.

But that didn't stop him from giving Sasuke all the pleasure he deserved when he most needed it. Small comforts and discussions aside, this was the most he could give without Sasue complaining. And it wasn't like the other would ever refuse his advances; he liked it just as much as Naruto did, maybe even more so.

With Naruto in complete control of these small sessions like this, he made sure to plan out everything like he wanted. He may not have the most brilliant things to say at the most inappropriate times, but when it came to serious things such as these he put his all into it. Everything always went according to his plan on these nights.

Lowering his head, Naruto rubbed his thumbs over pert nipples to get Sasuke to peel his eyes open. When pale lids opened to reveal solid black Naruto had to remind himself he was the one needing to calm Sasuke, not the other way around. He was all in for letting the other take control over the situation, but he needed to keep in mind that that wasn't what Sasuke needed. He needed to be loved, to be cherished and held tightly for all he was worth while being reminded that he was the most important thing in Naruto's life. All these things he needed to show Sasuke without saying them out loud—because they both knew how well their little chats went over. No, Naruto needed to remain calm and focused, not one of his strong suits.

"Sasuke…" he mumbled, shifted forward to press his lips against his lover's forehead, slick with beads of sweat already with hair sticking to it wetly. Sasuke said nothing, only watched as the blond pressed dozens of butterfly kisses to his forehead, nose, cheek and then finally lips. He pressed forward more then, repressing his scoff at the fragile treatment and trying to slide his tongue into Naruto's mouth to help occupy himself, his grip on soft hips becoming harsher by the minute. He was not granted access. Naruto pulled away and looked him strait in the eye.

Sasuke was left to appreciate the body presented to him, enjoying every muscular dip, as well as the soft, supple ones that would look misplaced on any other man except Naruto. Naturally tanned skin was lit with sheen and the quivering presence of the moon, beads of sweat trickling down and making small deviations on the very dips he had first appreciated. With the last add on of a full body flush that Sasuke was confident no on else would ever be able to observe as closely as he, the man smirked and racked his eyes back up and then down, lingering on two things with every sweep of his vision; wet, pink lips and a leaking erection that was becoming even harder at his intense scrutiny. A small drop of pre-cum slid down the proud rod, making Sasuke want to lean forward and lick it clean once more. He hummed in admiration, forcing himself to look back up.

It seemed Naruto was enjoying the looks he was being given. His smug expression gave him away and Sasuke could do nothing but continue to retain the small quirk of his lips—not a smirk, but also not a smile—as he entertained the idea of switching their positions for the night. Maybe Naruto would let him this time, but then again, he also happened to love the treatment and slow, sensual love making they did, even though he almost had no clue to Naruto's reasoning for it. He supposed it was a way to get him to calm down and relax, spend some time at home for once, but he didn't always think so. He wasn't always too correct in guessing Naruto's plans.

As if they were both in synch, Sasuke leaned forward at the exact same time Naruto craned his head backward, sealing his mouth over a caramel toned neck, lapping leisurely at the hot skin. His hand went to search over the bed sheets for something, groping around in the folds and wrinkles they had created in their sensual movements and some of the more rushed ones. What he was looking for was tucked under one of the bigger folds toward the end of the bed, in danger of falling off. Naruto's leg shifted and he cursed, quickly popping his mouth off and reflexively grabbing the tube mid-fall, successfully keeping it from hitting the plush carpet. He sighed in relief, not wanting to move from his position and too lazy to want to hop off the bed and grab it from the floor.

Naruto's glare went unheeded as he flicked open the cap of lube with his thumb, squeezing some on his right middle and index finger, rubbing them together and smearing the thick substance with his thumb, making quite a mess of himself. He sniffed the air questioningly, only remembering in the past second that they had wanted to spice up their love life with some flavored and scented lube. He stared at his fingers for a second before shrugging, almost throwing the small tube before a quick hand caught it and took it from him. He looked up to find Naruto applying some lube to his own fingers, he wanted to intervene and say something about that, but he was silenced with a glare. He tilted his head, asking a silent question.

Naruto leaned down to Sasuke's ear, fanning warm breath into his ear and brushing away some stray locks, "I'll give ya a hand."

Sasuke moaned and squeezed Naruto's hips with his left hand, giving the clear signal to go ahead. Naruto had to lean into Sasuke's chest more, positioning his hands in the right places and trying not to lose his balance while he held himself up, lifting his hips accordingly. The lube had fallen off the edge of the bed with no more heed of its existence.

Naruto's fingers made quick work of himself, pushing into the tight ring of muscles with little resistance to the bony digits. Not to fast and not lagging too much, he started to scissor himself while moaning Sasuke's name euphorically into a sharp collarbone. His lips moved almost as fluidly as his fingers on his lover's skin, pressing hot kisses and giving several hickeys in a gesture of comfort, enjoying the way Sasuke's dry hand moved to cup the back of his thigh to give him a small massage, easing the small discomfort he was feeling.

Just a small shift in the way Sasuke was positioned was Naruto's warning he was up to something. He turned his head a second too late to realize what that was exactly, but there were no complaints voiced when something not his own pushed in beside his own fingers, starting to proceed with the same motions he was just carrying out, but with much more girth and persistence. Naruto did, however, gasp when the much longer fingers brushed along his prostate, maybe a little more familiar with that area than he had first thought. They struck with calm precision every two or three thrusts, the pleasure gaining each time, the pressure building leisurely and much too gently then he wanted. He pushed back onto his own and Sasuke's intruding digits, clenching and shaking against them each time one of them managed to even slightly sweep against his sweet spot. While in the process he had somehow wound up completely at Sasuke's mercy, beginning silently into his shoulder and squeezing a hardened muscle tightly for support.

Naruto let Sasuke have his control for the time being, but while he let him the blond thought of all the possible ways he could pay that freedom back, bit by painful bit. So many ways he thought of, too many to put into action right at that very minute, but what he could afford to do without taxing himself was maybe one of the more docile plans, but he took it in stride and let Sasuke enjoy the tight heat of his ass a while longer before he stopped thrusting against Sasuke's fingers completely, leaning back once again to smirk devilishly at his lover, who seemed pissed off very slightly, looking at him with heavy lidded eyes. Naruto placed a kiss to each of them gently, making Sasuke wince at the tender treatment, not being used at all to a calm, loving Naruto. The boisterous blond he knew would no sooner kick him in the nuts if he ever suggested something like this. It was, strangely, when he came home at his seemingly worst that Naruto would have these random outbursts of wanting to pamper him silly. It made him sick with happiness and compressed feelings for his long time best friend-turned-lover.

But he enjoyed them, regardless.

He whispered to Naruto, wanting to know what the little imp had planned for him. He received to answer, only a quick little peck on the lips before he was shoved down roughly to the bed, bouncing as he settled into the thick bedspread. His fingers still lodged in Naruto's opening, he wiggled them hoping to get a response. Again, he got none and watched with interest as Naruto removed his fingers and let them trail down his stomach, still slick with surplus lube. They shown brightly in the dull light, and only then did Sasuke take the time to glance up and watch with a stunned expression when another drop of cum beaded on a pulsing head, sliding down the length of Naruto's dick, gleaming ominously in the moonlit atmosphere. It reached a tight sack and then disappeared into the heat between Naruto's legs, where then Sasuke decided to concentrate on what the other was doing, moaning when he found out what his lover was presenting to him.

Naruto had taken a liking to masturbating in the past few weeks, Sasuke had noticed. He'd found in several instances when he was gone that the blond would forget to clean up his mess, leaving Sasuke to, begrudgingly, clean up after his idiot and wash in his own self-loathing that he had once again ignored Naruto when he was in need of something only he could give him. When he'd ask about it Naruto would say not to worry—not to linger on it and next time he'd remember to clean up. But he did, and he would remember the times before he was a workaholic that they would just spend some pure, unadulterated time together. All laughs and good cheer about them as they enjoyed eating at a local café or went out with friends. Those times were almost gone now, most of their friends having either moved since college or forgotten about them completely because of their lack of communication. In these days they only had Sakura and her sometimes annoying boyfriend Sai. Though the only reason they still had them to rely on for friendship was because they owned a business they couldn't leave alone that easily and therefore easy to reach and stay in touch with. Otherwise they had no one but each other, and even then their time together was sporadic and timed. Never once had they not been interrupted from small sessions of bonding by Sasuke's job. Sasuke blamed Naruto's solitary lifestyle on himself—his boyfriend had never been without company since he was in high school, and he could tell the change in mood was taxing on his poor soul. But he couldn't do anything, and it was painful to watch as Naruto withered away each day because of it. And even now it seemed like Naruto was the only one trying to make it work, but even with that Sasuke could tell where this was ending up.

Worst case scenario—they would break up because of the pressure and negligence. Sasuke didn't want that; Naruto didn't want that. They were both safe in saying that they loved each other, wholly and unconditionally. But even with that kind of love it was hard to deal with a relationship that only went as far as a few quick sex sessions every now and then and maybe some quick talks at breakfast as they both dashed to their separate jobs. It was a very unsettling and tiresome lifestyle, one that they were both unsatisfied with.

It was then that Sasuke cast his eyes downward and clenched his fists together, brows pulling together in an expression of unbearable pain as he clenched his teeth, grinding them together. Naruto, who had just been about ready to start lubricating Sasuke in the same way he had just done to himself, stopped in his actions to watch the other, finally, have his own form of emotional breakdown. He hadn't been expecting it in a moment like this, but he had guessed it would happen sometime sooner or later. Naruto had had a few of his own, and even now it was unsettling as he watched his lover try and conceal the way tears gathered behind his lids and caught on his lashes, dripping down in spite of his wants even though he had tried to prepare for it.

Steeling his emotions, Naruto bent down and licked away the trail of salty residue, not wanting to be gentle, as he still wanted to get through with this to absorb some of the tension in both of their bodies. He figured the best way to ease away Sasuke's fear and keep the current air around them was to be both perverted and gentle, telling the other that it was fine to cry so long as he pulled through it. He took a quivering lip between his teeth and chewed on it slowly, reassuringly. Sasuke's fingers removed themselves and arms wrapped around his waist in a tight embrace at the same moment a dry sob escaped the usually emotionless man. Naruto took it in stride and listened to Sasuke's cries of silent pain, pressing his forehead against a pale sweaty one, watching crystal tears fall from tightly closed lids. It was silent other than the occasional sniff, and Naruto knew Sasuke would pull through it soon enough, as he still felt a hard erection pressing into his thigh.

Sasuke was still crying when he maneuvered himself to let the other's cock slide in between his plush cheeks, concentrating on a way to make things work. His previously plans on taking something away from Sasuke to make up for taking control were banished as he felt want for this extremely emotional—at the moment—man bubble in his chest at the display of emotion, not realizing how much he'd wanted it to happen, even though he knew it was going to cause his lover pain. He didn't even pay attention to the fact that Sasuke wasn't slicked up enough, and he pushed back on the semi-erect cock as soon as he felt the tip at his entrance with fever.

Though Sasuke was probably the more surprised of the two, Naruto gasped rather loudly before letting out a sultry moan, letting his head fall onto Sasuke's chest, hoping and praying this type of comfort would be enough for his black-haired lover. The arms wrapped around his waist tightened, shaking with what Naruto hoped to be need and want, opposed to fear; what Sasuke was sure to be feeling. The only thing he could hope for is that unlike all other times Sasuke could tell what he wanted for them, what he wanted to express in what he was doing. Sex might not be the best way to do that, but it was the only way he knew how besides his alternative—beating some sense into him for acting so aloof with him at all times.

Sasuke's cock slid into his with relative ease, the both of them only having to stop once before it was pressed fully inside, the warm feeling of Naruto's insides doing something to calm Sasuke even in the slightest is what the blond was hoping it was doing, and relieving in the greatest ways for him it seemed to be working. Sasuke's tears ceased, but fresh sobs were making their way through, though repressed, and his body was still shaking worse than a vibrater. Naruto mused over these thoughts, wondering if he should stop, but his decision was up to Sasuke, so he let the other decide by lifting his hips, Sasuke's length sliding out of him almost completely in a way that made his own shivers course through his body but for a different reason.

Just as he was about to let it slip out fully he felt a sharp tug at his torso. Sasuke was pulling him back down slightly, almost fearfully. And Naruto wanted to look up, but a stiff chin was in his way, blocking his actions in jest. Naruto smiled softly in the crook of the older man's neck, still feeling the shakes wracking the other's body, but not nearly as concerned with it as before. He sucked lightly on the skin at his disposal and pushed downward just a bit, feeling the deep vibration as Sasuke swallowed before moving his arms in a more comfortable position grabbing the backs of his thighs, pulling down but restraining himself as well, reluctance tingeing his actions with every slight move he proceeded with.

Naruto helped Sasuke the rest of the way by pushing down, still allowing the other room to make his own actions. Sasuke then took slight control over the situation, become bolder and more involved with pleasing Naruto rather then dwelling on the thoughts that had caused his outbreak of emotion. His hands formed a steel-like grip on Naruto, pulling him forward at the same time to help stimulate Naruto's own throbbing erection. The movement helped ease the aches he had formed in his own mind, allowing him to bypass and let them slip away into the deep recesses of his mind, letting him pay attention to the moment at hand. He found that it was invigorating to see the way Naruto's head bobbed into his neck with each thrust, hear the way he was whining and yet moaning at the same time each time he buried his cock inside cavern sucking him in for all it was worth, and feel every twitch of his lover's body as he pleasured it with his own.

The sultry sound of skin slapping filled the all but hollow room with its reverberating echo, the curtains billowing once again from the cold breeze that swept through from the streets below. Neither cared to give a shit if someone one of their neighbors happened to be out enjoying a smoke, that they might be being watched this very second. They were much too wrapped up in exchanging pleasure to one another in the form of heated sex, such that left them both shivering from the wind and wracking build up of their orgasms.

Naruto was reduced to repeating Sasuke's name in the same was Sasuke was reduced to grunting each time his dick was impaled inside of Naruto. Warm breath bounced off his skin, hands clawed and twitched at his sides, the movements only increasing each time he knew he struck a certain spot that was sure to be aching and throbbing by now with the treatment it was receiving. Naruto didn't care that he was probably going to be aching in more ways than one when he woke up; all he cared about was that he was finally getting what he desired more than anything after waiting such a long time. Sasuke was openly chocking on his own words, letting his weaknesses show to the person he hated most in the world to show them to. Though he wouldn't admit it, Naruto knew this was going to be a turning point for them—or so he hoped it would be.

Before he knew it Naruto was shaking convulsively, mouth left to hang open as he spilled himself all over Sasuke's chest. The sheer feeling of Sasuke gaining pleasure in exchange for his own was overwhelming, the sensation of having someone he loved with every atom of his being inside of him, getting release from his body was enough to make him still his hands from their insistent clawing and instead reach for the sides of Sasuke's head, finally getting the kiss he had been trying to reach for so long. Though Sasuke was too focused to actually put some input in it, it was still his and Naruto made it every bit worthwhile. He shoved his tongue in and mapped out the inside of the moist cavern, tasting the salt from Sasuke's tears on his lips, enjoying it all and staining it into his memory.

Sasuke followed him soon after, having to lift his own hips to reach for the angle he was looking for, shoving himself in maybe a little too deep than what Naruto would normally let him, but he figured since he was getting the life kissed out of him, stunting his breathing, he felt it alright to go ahead and get as deep in as possible, feeling the soft skin of Naruto's ass caressing his balls. A few more thrusts and he came half in and half out of Naruto, cum dribbling down onto tan skin indecently.

A pregnant time passed between them. Naruto had separated his mouth from Sasuke's when he felt the pleasant warmth of his lover's cum fill him and leak along his legs. It felt like he would never get enough air—like he was going to die right at that moment because of what he'd just done. The problem? He would have died right happily, right satiated because he felt that this was maybe enough to make Sasuke open up. Though they hadn't said anything to one another, it'd been a long time since they'd had a moment as raw as that. Naruto felt he could feel every thought processing in Sasuke's mind. And he knew that nothing could spoil this.

That is, until Sasuke pulled out and shoved Naruto away, turning his back and reaching for the covers.

Naruto stayed on his stomach, blinking a few times before he could think clearly. And when he could—

—he made sure to crack a swift punch to Sasuke's pretty jaw.

Shaky hands gripped obsidian locks, forcing Sasuke's tired eyes to meet his own. They stared back defiantly, and even though they were hard as ice, Naruto could see through them as transparently as the metaphor could hold true to. He was afraid—but why?

To quench his own need, Naruto crushed his mouth to Sasuke's tasting the tang of thick blood in his mouth when he pulled away after a minute. Their too hot breath mingled, Naruto growling when his question weren't answered and the other was still persisting on being as cold as ever. He tugged on the hair in his hand once—twice—before letting go and letting Sasuke's body fall to the mattress. His naked thighs brushed past pale ones as he straddled the other, purposely letting their sensitive members touch and slide together. He seen Sasuke wince and shift to get away, but he moved to grab at pale wrists, holding Sasuke in his place.

Another moment passed in which Naruto was left confused and angry, but Sasuke didn't give, and he wasn't about to explain the severity of Sasuke's actions if he gave up now.

When the night stretched on and it seemed neither would give way, Naruto gave in and stepped off the bed, driven to take a quick shower before going to sleep on the couch for the night. Which he did, and even went through to the trouble to switch on the fan—the one Sasuke hated—before he finally settled on the uncomfortable cushions of their couch, not planning on getting the chance to indulge on some much needed sleep.

Sasuke drifted off, wanting to punch himself for being so naïve.

--

The orange juice was slammed on the counter, the glass following soon after.

Naruto twisted off the cap to the sweetened drink and poured himself a decent amount before sliding it over to Sasuke, wondering why the other had bothered to stay for breakfast. Sasuke glanced at it, not looking at Naruto before he took it and got up to get his own glass, not returning to the table to eat the cereal he had poured, the bits of wheat softening to the point of unfeasibility.

The entire morning went on like the, one ignoring the other's presence when one tried to make a move that would be considered a form of apology. Eventually the morning hours swept past to bring forth noon, signally their times to leave.

It was only when Naruto was about to step out to earn his daily pay that he was actually allowed to set his eyes on Sasuke's own. Hard cobalt clashed with liquid black.

For a few moments nether said anything, only stared at each other as their light breathing filled the five feet space between them. Naruto had to shift the weight of his work bag, but didn't remove his glare from Sasuke's, eventually crossing his arms and asking what the other wanted.

Sasuke sighed, uncrossing his own arms, looking away with the look of a wounded, scared animal.

He opened his mouth to say something, though no words came and he shut it again, turning and walking back toward their room. Naruto's heart ached and he almost reached out to grab Sasuke's arm—almost. Instead he turned on his heal and snorted a laugh of disbelief, grabbing the doorknob in a fierce grip and pulling it open rather harshly.

Warm, hesitant arms wrapped around his waist for the second time in twenty-four hours. Naruto's breath left him as he himself felt the severity of the situation he had helped create, felt again just how potent Sasuke's emotions could be when he let them show through in ways more forceful than glares. His brows pulled together and his arm went slack, his grip falling from the door. Washing in the feeling of Sasuke's breath at the back of his neck, he hung his head and breathed in a shaky breath.

For the first time he let Sasuke take control when he really needed it.

And he somehow felt that in doing that, it would be okay.

* * *

**HAPPEH B-DAY MUR LURVE!**

**So, as my gift to her, I did the only thing I could... wrote emotional smut. Just for you! And she even helped with the title! ...Even though she had no idea what it was for. XD**

**I love you, babe! I demand more smexeh shower-hair peectoors ...hu. **

**Sorry for any mistakes! I just wanted her to see x3 And since she's my beta, I couldn't let her see it until it was posted 8D**

**Props to anyone who gets the title.  
**


End file.
